Every time we say goodbye
by Har-El
Summary: A different look at various points in the first season of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy


Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, or any characters affiliated with the show. They are the joint property of Saban Entertainment, Toei, Fox Kids, Bandai, and who knows what else. I'm not sure who the title song belongs to, though.

Note: This is a slightly altered version of the classic story, as I've put a new title (the real title of the song, to be exact), put in a few new things, and made it a real songfic. I hope to do a complete re-write someday, though it'll be a while.

Speaking of the the title, I still don't know who sang it on the Parent Trap remake. The place where I found the lyrics (by the way, if you're reading this, thanks for the help, Tim) said Annie Lennox, but that couldn't be the person who sang it on the movie, because it was a guy.

Timeline: Shows scenes from after four different episodes. 

Acknowledgments: I dedicate this to Tim, aka TheShadowRanger, who helped me finally find the true name of the title song.

Every time we say goodbye  
by: Lucas Harrell

Furio drove his sword into the ground, and the whole place started to shake. A chasm opened up, heading straight for Mike. The others had jumped out of the way, but Mike tried to hold his ground. 

"Mike, look out," Leo cried, as he broke away from the sting wingers, jumped at Mike, and knocked him away from the opening crevice. The chasm opened up, and Leo started falling. 

"Leo!!!" Mike screamed, scrambling for the edge of the crevice, but it was too late. His little brother was swallowed up by the large chasm, and then it closed up. Mike stood up, fury raging through him. 

"Do not worry, human," Furio said, "You'll be joining him soon enough."

Mike turned to look at Scorpius' general. "You just made a big mistake, Furio," he growled, "And now you're going to pay." 

Damon, Kendrix, Kai, and Maya joined him. They went into a fighting stance, about to charge Furio, when something strange happened. Their swords glowed. They lifted the swords over their heads. 

All of a sudden, the five of them felt energy running through them. In seconds, they found themselves encased in suits of spandex-like armor. Then, they went on to kick Furio's butt, and sent him and his sting wingers packing. 

The next day, the Galaxy Rangers were gathered around an empty grave, in memory of Leo. 

Kendrix started crying. `Just when I found a guy I thought I could really learn to love, he's taken away,' she thought, as she put a rose on Leo's "grave". "Rest in piece, Leo," she murmured softly, "I love you." 

Kai watched her and heard what she said. `She didn't even know him, and she fell in love with him on sight,' he mused, `And now, he's gone. Just when I was going to tell them both that I wish them the best of luck, he's gone forever.' He placed a rose on Leo's "grave" without saying a word. 

Maya and Damon, who didn't even know Leo at all, still placed roses on the "grave" of the young man who, if he hadn't sacrificed himself like he did, they probably would have all been dead. 

Mike was last. "I hope to see you soon, bro," he murmured softly, as he put the rose in his hands onto the "grave". 

The Galaxy Rangers stood there for several more minutes, giving Mike a respectful silence. After a while, they left the "grave" site. 

__

Every time we say goodbye, I die a little

Every time we say goodbye, I wonder why a little

Why the gods above me, who must be in the know

Think so little of me they allow you to go

Kendrix went to Mike's quarters after the "funeral service". She found him looking through old photos of what looked to be him and Leo, when they were both younger. "Hey, Mike," she said softly. Mike turned to her, and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "You miss him, don't you?" 

Mike nodded. "He was the only family I really ever had," he murmured. 

"What about your parents?" Kendrix asked. 

"Carol and Jacob, our `parents', were never around," Mike replied, "Leo said on innumerable occasions that I was the closest thing to a father he ever had. What about you? I know you didn't know him for very long, to say the least, but do you miss Leo, Kendrix?" 

Kendrix nodded slowly. "It's funny," she said, "Right before we came aboard the shuttle for the moon exercise, I literally ran into him, when he was running from security, and when he helped me up, and our eyes met... Well, let me say this. Do you believe in love at first sight?" 

Mike chuckled slightly. "That bad, huh?" he asked, "No, I never believed in that. What about you?" 

"Not before, but when I gazed into Leo's eyes that first time, I started believing," Kendrix said, "That would be the only explanation for the feelings that sprang up all of a sudden, for a complete stranger. When our eyes met on the moon, after he saved me and just before you and Kai showed up, that spark hit me again." 

Mike shook his head. "And before you could get anything else out of those feelings, he plummeted to his apparent death, huh?" 

Kendrix sighed. "I don't know," she said, "I think I figured out what I was feeling, when Leo fell into that crevice. I almost didn't know him at all, but I still loved him. I guess it's just a dream now." 

"Hey, you never know," Mike said, "All things are possible. We don't know Leo died in that fall. I think he's still alive. That's why I was so against doing the funeral bit." 

Kendrix got the oddest feeling of deja vu that she couldn't explain, and the feeling that Mike was right. "I must be crazy," she said, "Because I think you're right. No offense." 

"None taken," Mike said, "I'm starting to think that I'm going nuts. But I just can't shake the feeling that he's out there, somewhere. I also can't shake the feeling that it should have been me, and not him, that fell in that crevice." 

"That's just the older brother, and father figure, talking, Mike," Kendrix replied, putting an arm around his shoulders. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Mike said. Just then, his communicator/morpher went off. 

"No rest for the grieving, I guess," Kendrix said, grinning. 

"Let's go," Mike said. The two of them stood up, and teleported away. 

***

Kendrix was almost literally shaking with grief as well as anger. A monster had posed as Leo, tricking Mike into getting the Lights of Orion. The box everybody had thought they were in turned out to be empty. The Rangers then went on to destroy the monster.

The day hadn't been a total loss, though. The whole team now had brand new Astro Cycles. They had helped keep the tide of the battle against Mutantrum in their favor until it grew to zord height.

Kendrix was now in the little mess hall the Rangers frequented after their battles with Scorpius. `Leo, I wish you hadn't left,' she thought, `I want to tell you how I felt about you in the short time we knew each other so badly, how I still feel. I know that you're out there though, somewhere. And I hope that you have the same feelings about me that I do about you.' 

"Thinking about Leo?" Kendrix jumped, as Mike stepped up to stand beside her, asking the question softly. 

"Yeah, I am," Kendrix said, smiling sheepishly. "I just can't get him off of my mind."

"Me either, especially since that impostor," Mike said, "I'll kill Furio and Trakeena for that stunt." 

"You can have Furio, but I want Trakeena," Kendrix said, "I want revenge just as badly as you do, if not more." 

"Yeah, I know you do," Mike said, grinning. "Come on. How about a couple of sodas to try to drown our collective grief, on me?" 

"Sounds great," Kendrix said. The two stood up and went out the door. 

* * *

Mike was sitting in his quarters, surprised over the day's events. The Magna Defender had saved him, but gave him and the others a cold shoulder when they met after that. 

The door opened, and Mike looked up. Kendrix was in the doorway, obviously concerned about him. She crossed the floor to where he was sitting and took the seat next to him.

Kendrix put a hand on Mike's arm. "Do you really think it was him?" she asked softly, with a hint of hope in her voice. 

"I don't know," Mike said, "I'm beginning to think it might have been just wishful thinking." 

"It couldn't be," Kendrix said, "He wouldn't have saved you if it wasn't Leo. From what we saw of him, he didn't seem the type. It had to have been him." 

"Don't you think I know that?" Mike snapped, "Or are you just so hoping that Leo will come back that you're grasping at straws?" Kendrix pulled back, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Kendrix, I'm sorry. This whole deal with the Magna Defender just has me all tied up in knots." 

"I understand," Kendrix said. And she did too. After she had heard Mike's comment about the Magna Defender having a fighting style like Leo's, her stomach had started almost literally tying itself up in knots. "We can just hope that, if it is him, he'll come back to us soon." 

"I know," Mike said, "I really am sorry for snapping at you." 

"It's all right, Mike," Kendrix said, "I understand your plight all too well. It's funny, too. I thought my feelings for Leo would have gone away by now. I mean, it's been months since he fell. But, they haven't. I still love Leo as much as I realized I did the day he fell into that crevice on Mirinoi." 

"Sounds like true love to me," Mike murmured. Kendrix blushed. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about. I feel the same way about Maya." Not too long after they had received their Galactazords, Mike had asked Maya out. They were a solid couple now. 

"I guess so," Kendrix said, smiling. "Thanks, Mike." 

"Anytime, Kendrix," Mike said, "Just do me a favor, would you?" 

"Sure, Mike," Kendrix said, "What is it?" 

"Smile more often, if you can," Mike said, "You're even prettier when you smile." 

"I'll try," Kendrix promised, giving him another smile. 

"Come on," Mike said, standing up. "Maya's waiting for me to take her to dinner. You don't look like you should be alone, so why don't you join us?" 

Kendrix thought about that for a long moment. "Sure," she said, "I think I'd like that." She stood up, as well. "Do you think Maya will go for it?" 

"Sure she will," Mike assured her. 

"Let's go then," Kendrix said. The two walked out of Mike's quarters. 

* * *

Mike was stunned, as he stood there, holding the Magna Defender's sword. Magna Defender had thrown it into the ground, causing a force field to flare up and keep the Rangers from stopping him from making a noble sacrifice, but that wasn't what made Mike so stunned. 

Before he had gone off to die, Magna Defender had told Mike a story about how he escaped the crevice. It had turned out that he had saved Leo, and swapped his life force for Leo's. The Magna Defender said that the only way for Leo to live again was if he died. 

All of a sudden, Mike heard shuffling footsteps. He looked up and then to his right, and got the biggest shock of his life. Leo was walking towards the group, looking exhausted. 

Behind Mike, Kendrix's heart started beating rapidly at the sight of Leo Corbett alive. "Leo!!!" she cried, leading the pack to welcoming Leo. Kendrix reached him first, and threw her arms around his neck. 

"Geez, talk about a warm welcome," Leo teased. Kendrix pulled back, blushing. 

"We were all hoping that you were still alive, man," Damon said. 

"Especially Mike and Kendrix," Kai commented. 

Leo eyed Kendrix. "Oh, really," he said, smirking. Kendrix turned the color of Maya's hair. 

Mike couldn't help but look at Leo warily. After all, for all Mike knew, it could be another imposter. He tentatively closed the gap. "Leo?" 

"Yeah, it's me, big bro," Leo said. 

"Leo!!!" Mike cried, giving his little brother a big hug. "I can't believe you're back." 

"I know," Leo said, "I can't either. And this time, I'm back for good." 

The Rangers then met in a group hug. 

Later that day, when they were all gathered in the mess hall, Mike remembered the Magna Defender's sword. "Hey, Leo," he said, grabbing Leo's attention from Kendrix, who had happily started making him something to eat after he announced that he was starving. 

"What's up, bro?" Leo asked. 

"Since the original Magna Defender died, we might need some help," Mike replied, "Know anybody for the job?" 

"I would reckon I do," Leo said, "I'm up for it." 

"You need time to heal first, Leo," Kendrix scolded, as she brought him a plate full of food. 

"Yes, mother," Leo teased. Kendrix bopped Leo on the shoulder as she sat down next to him. He started eating. "Mm, this is great." 

"Thank you," Kendrix replied. 

"Seriously, Leo," Kai interjected, "You do need some down time." 

"Yeah, I guess so," Leo said, "But that won't be any fun, though." As he kept eating, he noticed Kendrix watching him. "What?" 

Kendrix turned red slightly at having been caught staring. "Never mind," she murmured. 

"Look at the time," Mike quickly said, "I was supposed to report to Commander Stanton about what happened." 

"Yeah, and I was supposed to go with you," Kai agreed. 

"I was supposed to check on the Megaship," Damon said, "I think DECA's been having some trouble." 

"And I think I'll go practice on the simudeck," Maya said. 

The four of them hurried out of the room, quickly leaving Kendrix and Leo all alone. Kendrix looked at Leo, who was still eating. "I hope I didn't fix too much," she said. 

"Nah, I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse," Leo said.

Kendrix grinned. "Well, tell me if you want anything else, and I'll be glad to make it for you," she said, "It's the least I could do." 

"Just talk to me, Kendrix," Leo said, "Why are you doing this? I mean, I'm not anybody special or anything." 

`You are to me,' Kendrix mused. She shrugged. "I'm just happy that you're alive," she said, "I mean, we all are. I just..." She faltered, as Leo moved closer. "I just wanted to welcome you back in my own way." 

"Oh," Leo said, sounding like he was almost disappointed. "I was hoping that it was because you feel the same way about me than I feel about you. All of these past few months being in the Magna Defender just made me realize something." 

"What's that?" Kendrix asked. Instead of answering her just then, Leo leaned over and gave her a kiss. She was surprised for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with all of the pent up passion she had. 

"It made me realize that I love you," Leo said, when he came up for air. "I fell in love with you that first day, and I never realized it until I thought that I was going to be trapped within the Magna Defender for good." 

"I love you too, Leo," Kendrix whispered, initiating a kiss of her own. 

__

When you're near there's such an air of spring about it

I can hear a lark somewhere begin to sing about it.

There's no love song finer but how strange the change from major to minor

Every time we say goodbye, every single time we say goodbye

The end... for now

Note from the author: Still a little short, I know, but it's the best I can do (for now, anyway).


End file.
